Hammer Guard
The Hammer Guard are a Codex-divergent chapter of Adeptus Astartes, whose history is stained with the treachery and shame. They seek to redeem themselves of these past crimes, a quest they have only become more determined to complete, after they rediscovered their origins as descendants of the stoic and honored Imperial Fists, whose legacy is one the Hammer Guard wish to live up to. History The Hammer Guard's origins, despite having been partially revealed after millennia of lying buried beneath the ashes of their homeworld, are still somewhat cloudy, their founding and direct progenitors still hidden from them. All they know is they are descendants of the Praetorian, and that their gene-sires committed acts so vile that it brought dishonor even to their successors, a crime the Hammer Guard seek retribution for. The Saeculum Aureum Th earliest records the Hammer Guard have kept, before the opening of the secret vault under The Anvil, was about the time known as the Saeculum Aureum. ''This time period revolves around the Chapter's personal figure of legend, Dominum Custodem Augustus Eudoxius, and his time leading the chapter. During his reign as Dominum Custodem, the Hammer Guard experienced a time of honor and victorious battle, with him leading at the forefront. But what really made him legend was the Caedem Crusade, when he led the Chapter into the forefront of the fighting, cracking open fortress worlds and crushing the forces of the Archenemy. Even as he died he advanced the crusade, bringing the chapter honor and a hint of redemption. He was slain upon the world Caedem Primus, sacrificing himself to banish the Bloodthirster Kale'malum. With his death marked the end of this time, but also a step closer on the chapter's path to redemption. The Ortevian Heresy As the 40th Millennium began drawing to a close, the Hammer Guard actively deployed their chapter across battlefield after battlefield, stretching themselves thin in an attempt to combat an increasing number of Xenos and Chaos attacks on worlds around Sub-Sector Solaritus. This action would have disastrous consequences after the 2nd Company took part in a battle against the forces of Chaos, isolated from their chapter. With his company forced to engage the deeply-entrenched foe, Legate Hadrianus Ortev would launch a daring strike into the heart of the enemy, and would eventually engage the enemy commander with only Sunwielder Nonus Fabia at his side. During the fight, the two would be corrupted by the lies of the commander, a corruption that would later take hold of them and spread through their company. This treachery threatened to be the chapter's downfall when it was discovered by Sacerdos Thracius Decius, as the 2nd and 7th Companies fought to liberate a Hive World. Knowing the corruption had taken them, Thracius took the 7th and slaughtered the 2nd Company, purging the taint. This action would gain the attention of the inquisition, who would launch an investigation that the Hammer Guard solemnly complied with. Penitent Crusade As the Inquisition investigated, it became more evident that the 2nd Company had been corrupted and fallen to Chaos, with the possibility of the taint spreading to the rest of the chapter. Faced with the possibility of being declared ''Excommunicatus Traitoris and being put to the sword, the Hammer Guard agreed to penance, embarking on a penitent crusade into the Maelstrom. To them, they fought the forces of Chaos for 300 years, losing many Astartes and even suffering the loss of the 5th Company as it was separated and lost in the Maelstrom. But when they returned and were interrogated by the Inquisition, they discovered that a mere 150 years had passed, and the 41st Millennium awaited them. The Forsaken's Return The fate of the 5th Company was revealed in 979.M41, when the 2nd Company was deployed to a lost Agri-World to purge the forces of Chaos that had emerged there, using it as a base to raid other systems. Instead of finding a world full of cultists and the Word Bearers, who they had suspected to be their foe, the 2nd Company found Astartes wearing their heraldry and livery. These mysterious Astartes welcomed the 2nd Company, telling them they have been found, and congratulating them on discovering the true path. Lured into this trap, legate Decarde Karrova and his company were corrupted, the "Forsaken Hammers" as they called themselves showing the 2nd Company the "Truth of the True Stars" and the "Lies of the False Star." The Forsaken Heresy For two years the 2nd Company hid their heresy, leading the 5th Company into the same trap soon after the death of Legate Steelblade during the Drendix Crusade. They revealed themselves as the Chapter was united over Gabarlos, in a ceremony to honor the fallen Legate and appoint a new one. The Battle-Barge used by the 2nd and 5th Companies, the Vengeance of Sol, opened fire on the Hammer of Gabarlos then deployed it's forces to the surface of Gabarlos. The 3rd and 4th Companies immediately followed them as the Forsaken Hammers emerged from the warp, accompanied by a corrupted Solar Warden's Battle-Barge. The battle that followed would leave a schism in the chapter, the 2nd and 5th Companies managing to flee to the Maelstrom, their Forsaken allies capturing three Strike Cruisers as the Vindicta Solis was recaptured by the 1st Company, and the Solar Wardens coming to their progenitors aid and retaking their own battle-barge. The Dark Imperium In 999.M41 The 2nd Company, after being forced to retreat from the Helgian Gulf after being ambushed by the forces of the Forsaken, returned to the Gabarlos System to warn the Hammer Guard of the return of their former Brothers. Fearing a coming attack, Dominum Custodem sent the 4th Company on a journey to find ideal recruiting worlds and potential aspirants, so that the chapter could fill the holes in their ranks, while the rest of the chapter separate and fortify their main recruitment worlds in each system of Sub-Sector Solaritus. Not long after the 4th Company left, however, Cadia fell and the Eye of Terror opened, sending the Great Rift through the heart of the Imperium. Left on the other side of the galaxy-spanning warp storm, the Hammer Guard were trapped within the systems of Sub-Sector Solaritus, alongside their allies the Novus Krakens. When Sub-Sector Solaritus was reunited with the Imperium by the Indomitus Crusade, the crusade force discovered the Hammer Guard fatigued and worn, each group describing their part in what became known as the Siege of Sub-Sector Solaritus. For 37 years, the forces of the Hammer Guard had defended their recruitment systems from the Forsaken, the Leviathans Eclipse, and their cultist armies, whose origins were explained by the string of chaos-gripped worlds nearby the Sub-Sector. With each system came a different part to the tale, with the forces in Modago describing the void combat above Devax Victrii and assault by an army of fanatical cultists, while the defenders of the Solaritus System telling of a siege on Solaritus Prime by cultists and the rise of the Bloodthirster Kale'malum on Gabarlos, which was only put down by a desperate attack from the 3rd and 7th Companies, with the aid of the Novus Krakens. A Rebirth of Memory After the Chapter was reunited in the Solaritus System, they were provided with dire reinforcements in the form of the new Primaris Marines, but also with long-lost knowledge. During the war on Gabarlos, the 3rd and 7th Companies had been pushed back into their temporary command center, the ruins of The Anvil. As they fought desperately at the edges of the Fortress, a long-hidden vault at the end of the great Hall opened as long-dormant mechanisms spun to life, apparently awoken by the war around the ruins. Legate Morake ordered the vault to be left untouched until Dominum Custodem Stormfury arrived, certain that the secrets within the vault were too important to not include the Custodem in their recovery. Once Stormfury arrived, flanked by Clericus Charos and Sunlord Darkblade, Morake led them to the vault, where they discovered the secrets within. Of those secrets, which included early mentions of the Hammer Guard in campaigns alongside ancient relics such as the Solis Flagro, none were as important to the chapter as the document that came to be known as the Originem Fabula. This document detailed the origins of the Vault itself, the Book of Redemption, and the reason for the Hammer Guard's shame, along with their gene-line itself. It confirmed their fears that they were the successors of a chapter that had turned renegade, but also divulged to them the origins of their gene-line, originating from the stoic and dutiful Imperial Fists. Now gifted with the knowledge of their origins and the requirements for their redemption, the Hammer Guard joined the Indomitus Crusade with vigor. The Forsaken's Folly In 097.M42, after several decades of searching for their traitorous kin, the Hammer Guard were alerted to the presence of their wayward brothers by another chapter, the venerable and stubborn Brazen Dragons. Gathering their forces, the Hammer Guard deployed all available companies to the Gallilean System, where the Brazen Dragons had reported engaging the Forsaken. Within the month, all but the 5th and 8th Companies were orbiting Gallilean Prime. In a brutal and bloody war, the Hammer Guard engaged their lost kin, initially without the upper hand as the Forsaken were revealed to have allies clad in black & grey. Eventually, however, Dominum Custodem Stormfury led a strike into the Forsaken defenses that proved successful, pushing into the Forsaken's bastion and overwhelming the traitors. In the conflict, the wounded Stormfury, aided by Clericus Charos and four of his Legates, engaged the Forsaken Chaos Lord Decarde Karrova, reinforced by his mysterious allies and sorcerers. This epic battle would result in the death of Karrova and the destruction of most of the Forsaken, at the cost of Dominum Custodem Stormfury and 250 Hammer Guard Astartes, with many gravely wounded. Notable Campaigns * Caedem Crusade (930.M37 -- 932.M37) -''' The first multi-chapter campaign involving the Hammer Guard was the Caedem Crusade, a multi-chapter and mult-regiment crusade to bring the Caedem Sector back to the Emperor's Light, and clear it of the numerous bands of Ork pirates and Chaos cults dotting the sector. Utilizing his chapter's skill in siege warfare, the great Augustus Eudoxius deployed his chapter at the forefront of the crusade, cracking open the bastions of their heretical foes. Their contributions brought much honor to the chapter, and would allow them to take part in the glory of the final assault on Caedem Primus. This final assault would see them driving through a fortress held by a warband of elite Heretic Astartes and numerous cultists, all pledging their allegiance to Khorne. In the brutal close quarters combat that followed their penetration into the fortress, Dominum Custodem Euxodius led his Cataphractarii and Paladins into the main compound, where they witnessed the summoning of the bloodthirster Kale'malum. They dutifly battled this new threat, costing the lives of the Cataphractarii and of Euxodius himself, who sacrificed himself to banish the Daemon. * 'The Defense of Devax (675.M38) -' Perhaps as a warning of what was to come for the Hammer Guard, the feral world of Solaritus V, or Devax Victri, came under assault by Orks. Due to it's proximity to their homeworld, the Hammer Guard respond, sending the 3rd and 7th companies to assist the planet, aided by the 1st Company's Cataphractarii squads. A vicious war is waged as the Hammer Guard desperately try to save as many civilians as they could from the Orks. It would result in a victory, but the planet's already small population was cut in half. The Hammer Guard were then on seen as the "Mighty Guardians" from the "Great One" by the citizens of the planet. * 'The Fall of Gabarlos (476.M39) -' As the separate companies of the Hammer Guard deploy to crusades and campaigns across the Imperium, an Ork WAAAGH! strikes into Imperial space at an alarming speed, quickly striking at the Gabarlos system. Dominum Custodem Julius Starblade, along with the Master of the Watch and the 7th Company, fortifies the chapter Homeworld and holds off the Orks until his brothers can arrive. By the time the chapter returns home, however, the defense of Gabarlos have weakened, and are almost overrun. Too late to change the course of the fight, Dominum Custodem Starblade orders the chapter to collect the relics of the chapter and store them in orbit, even shedding his armor for the armor of a simple battle-brother, before leading the remains of the 7th Company into a final charge as the last of the Thunderhawks carrying wounded and relics reaches the fleet. Once they arrive, Regent Septimus solemnly gives the order to burn the planet, destroying the Ork menace but their home along with it. * '8th Black Crusade (999.M37) -' Worlds all across Segmentum Obscurus are plagued with Chaos as their citizens are slaughtered in precise numbers and esoteric rituals. The Hammer Guard launch a campaign into the Segmentum in order to aid as many worlds as possible. * 'Space Hulk Justice of Tyrants (920.M40) -' One of the greatest defeats for the chapter and one of their greatest shames, the chapter boarded the space hulk known as Justice of Tyrants to be greeted by a massive Ork tribe living on board the Space Hulk. The chapter engaged their foe, not backing down, but the Orks had spent their entire life on the space hulk, and have a massive advantage over the Hammer Guard, having knowledge of every corridor aboard the ship. Squads were ambushed and slaughtered, and the chapter was forced to retreat, as even more members of their ranks were slain. In total, five hundred and forty battle brothers were lost before the space hulk was abandoned, and left to drift in space. It took the chapter three decades to recover, and they never forgot, letting the Justice of Tyrants serve as fuel for their hatred of the Greenskin. * 'The Drendix Crusade (977.M41 -- 980.M41) -' The Drendix Crusade began when the hive world Drendix sent out an emergency signal after being set upon by two Ork WAAAGH!s, WAAAGH! Bludkrushah and WAAAGH! Warbusta. A crusade force was sent out, lead by 5th Company Legate Daemovar Steelblade. They were assisted by the light infantry regiment known as the 8th Costellian Raiders and a siege regiment known as the 97th Craketun. The sheer size of the Ork WAAAGH!s forced the Imperial forces into a stalemate, until the Hammer Guard reached out to the Novus Krakens for assistance. With the reinforcements from the Novus Krakens, the crusade force pushed back the green tide until the two space marine chapters could push on towards the main Ork settlements while the Imperial Guard held the line. After pushing on until they were at the doorstep of the Orks, they were assault by the rest of the WAAAGHs, along with the Warbosses themselves. At the cost of many Hammer Guard astartes, including Force Commander Steelblade, WAAAGH! Warbusta was destroyed, it's Warboss slain by Amadeus Daelhardt, a legionnaire marine from the 3rd Company. At the same time the Novus Krakens took down WAAAGH! Bludkrushah, burning down the main settlement, along with the Warboss. In honour of the bravery and courage of the Novus Krakens, they have granted the fellow chapter the right to draw recruits from their recruiting grounds. * 'War for the Helgian Gulf - (998.M41 --999.M41) -' The 2nd Company is deployed to aid regiments of the Astra Militarum in defending the Helgian system from an Ork invasion. Eager to redeem themselves, the 2nd Company deploys to the capital world, spreading out their company across the planet. Their reinforcement would bring early success, but the entire campaign would take a turn for the worst when reality split and the energies of the Warp seeped into the system. As they engage their new foe, they discover they are fighting their own kin, the Forsaken. Determined to redeem their chapter, the 2nd Company fights harder, sacrificing more lives to put down their wayward brothers. Even as they fight harder, they are backed into a corner, and must hold out in a final bastion as they ferry their troops offworld. Even as the final Thunderhawks land, the Forsaken breach the fortress, and Legate Lucius holds off the traitors while his men depart, sacrificing himself so that his company may return with a grave warning: "The Forsaken are coming" * 'Siege of Sub-Sector Solaritus (999.M41 -- 036.M42) -' As the Great Rift opens, the Chapter is split across Sub-Sector Solaritus, and every world they defend is besieged by the Forsaken Hammers. For 36 years the Hammer Guard, combined with individual Planetary Defense Forces and the Novus Krakens, hold off the warband, until they are rescued by the Indomitus Crusade. Gene-seed The Hammer Guard gene-seed, having descended from the Imperial Fists, is stable, and mutations are rare. They, like all Imperial Fists descendants, no longer have the Betchers Gland or Sus-an membrane. Their one deficiency lies in their Melanchrome zygote, which causes their skin to pale like ghosts and their eyes to become darker in color. Recruitment The Hammer Guard use Sub-Sector Solaritus as their recruiting grounds, as their old homeworld of Gabarlos is among the five major systems in the sub-sector. Aspirants are then sent to the Death World of Karline, where they will spend a quarter of the planet's revolution around its star surviving there. This is known as the Trial of Faith, as the only time one could consider safe on Karline is the three to four hours of sunlight the planet receives a day. This limited sunlight and safety from the nocturnal predators leads many to pray for it's quick return during the dark, and worship it during the day. Those that survive have a newfound appreciation of the sun and stars, and have been pushed to their limits and beyond while on the planet. Organization The Hammer Guard use the teachings of the codex as the base and soul of their chapter's organization, but their traditions have caused changes to the way they operate. After the events that unfolded during the Noctis Aeterna before the Indomitus Crusade found them, the chapter's order of battle was changed again with the new Primaris Space Marines, though not completely. Command Ranks * '''Dominum Custodem - '''The Chapter Master of the Hammer Guard is known as the Dominum Custodem * '''Legate - '''The equivalent of a Captain, a Legate leads one of the 10 Hammer Guard companies in battle. They are some of the finest warriors in the Chapter, and must prove themselves fit a leadership role before being considered. * '''Tesserarius - '''When the Indomitus Crusade found them, the Hammer Guard were introduced to the new changes to the Codex Astartes made by the resurrected Roboute Guilliman. They adopted most, if not all, of these changes, including the new rank of Lieutenant, known as Tesserarius in the Hammer Guard. * '''Decanus (Sergeants) * Clericus (Reclusiarch) * Sacerdos (Chaplains) * Immune (Apothecaries) * Sunwraith (Librarians) * Armicustos (Tech Marines) Veteran Ranks * Cataphractarii (Terminators) * Ballistarius (Sternguard) * Optio (Company Champions) * Praesidio (Honor Guard) * Decurion (Vanguard) * Vexillarius (Ancients) * Equites (Company Veterans) Line Formations Battleline Squads * Legionnaire (Tactical Marines) * Hastatus (Primaris Intercessors) * Velite (Scouts) Close Support Squads * Alaris (Assault Marines) * Triarii (Primaris Inceptors) * Venator (Primaris Reivers) * Turma (Bikers) Fire Support Squads * Evocatus (Devastators) * Sagitarii (Primaris Hellblasters) * Scorpionarius (Primaris Aggressors) Order of Battle The Hammer Guard have adopted a relatively strict adherence to the Codex Astartes, the only acceptions being the compositions of the 1st and 7th Company. After the Noctis Aeterna, ''the Hammer Guard changed the organization of these two companies once more, realizing that keeping the veteran companies limited to one type of veteran could have unwanted consequences. The current order of battle of the Hammer Guard Chapter, as of 111.M42, are as follows: Chapter Command Companies Combat Doctrine The Hammer Guard do not strictly adhere to the Codex Astartes, changing parts of it to fit their designs. They are capable of executing any type of combat, but excel at one area of particular: Siege Warfare. Their skill at the art of siege nearly rivals the legendary Imperial Fists. On defense, they are stubborn and an immovable wall on defense, defending positions doggedly, even when vastly outgunned. On attack, they strike the weak points of an enemy's defense with extreme precision, hitting hard with heavy weapons and armor, cracking open the enemy's fortifications as if they were chipping rock from fossils. They've developed skill in boarding actions, and their Cataphractarii are a fearsome sight for the crew of enemy ships. Their belief that they need to redeem themselves, combined with their stubborn and unyielding demeanor, makes them willing to sacrifice themselves when falling back would be the better option, however. Squads of Hammer Guard have been lost while the other defenders take up better positions farther down the line, and groups of Hammer Guard have been lost as they refuse to retreat when the assault has failed. Deathwatch Service The Hammer Guard's unending quest to find their own redemption has put them odds with many parts of the Imperium, but they are still on good terms with the Ordo Xenos, and the secretive Deathwatch. They have sent their very best to serve their vigil in the Deathwatch, seeing this duty as a path to redemption, through the toughest trials an Astartes can face. The Hammer Guard Astartes who are sent to the Deathwatch are some of the toughest xenos-slayers of the chapter, displaying skills in destroying the alien that surpass their brothers. Such Astartes often return from the Deathwatch even more isolated and different from their brothers, the mixed environment of the Deathwatch having influenced their demeanor. Currently, Veterans Aelius Direblade and Quintius Cerilius serve their vigil within the organization, providing it their individual skills at xenos-slaying. Notable Hammer Guard Astartes Augustus Eudoxius, "The Guardian" Lacking the knowledge of their Progenitor for the majority of their existence, the Hammer Guard came to revere one of their own instead of a Primarch. This Astartes was known as Augustus Eudoxius, a simple Astartes that rose through the ranks of his chapter until reaching Dominum Custodem, leading the chapter into a glory age, when victory seemed to be impossible for the chapter as it strode through battle after battle. He is seen as one of the wisest of their number, and his teachings are upheld by the chapter today. His thunder hammer is seen as a sacred relic, locked away with only the Sunlords and Dominum Custodems of the chapter being allowed to touch it. Other Notable Hammer Guard Astartes * '''The Praefortis -' The Praefortis, also known as the Wise or the Ancient, is the Venerable Dreadnought Aelius, who is rumored to be as old as the chapter itself. Indeed, he is one of the oldest members of the chapter, already a dreadnought when the legendary Augustus Eudoxius was just an initiate. He is considered as one of the greatest and most revered members of the chapter, along with Eudoxius himself. Despite being armed and combat-ready, he spends his time aboard the Hammer of Gabarlos, providing insight and knowledge to all those that approach him. The only time he serves in combat is when the Dominum Custodem himself requests it, as he is considered a living relic of the chapter, one they do not want to lose in combat. * Seraphiel Stormfury -''' The previous Dominum Custodem, Seraphiel Stormfury led the chapter through the Imperium Nihilus and led the chapter against their former kin, giving his life to crush the Forsaken and bring the chapter to the brink of redemption. * 'Ezekiel Kyradexus -' Ezekiel Kyradexus is the current Dominum Custodem of the Hammer Guard, succeeding his old friend and leader, the late Seraphiel Stormfury. Now clad in the Armor of Guardians, he leads his chapter in a search for the mysterious allies of the Forsaken, as well as any remnants of their pitiful kin, knowing their destruction shall bring retribution. * 'Davian Attius - '''The new Regent of the Hammer Guard, Davian Attius is a stalwart but stoic leader, using 2 centuries worth of knowledge to wield his company to achieve quick and decisive victory. * '''Verroctor Morake -' Easily the second oldest member of the chapter, Verroctor Morake has lead the courageous 7th Company for 4 centuries, leading the 3rd for 1 before that. His deeds are legendary, and he is the living embodiment of the ideals of the 7th Company. * 'Azrael Cybus -' The Legate of the 3rd Company, Azrael Cybus is an experienced and careful commander, unwilling to spend more lives than he needs to. His influence has grown in the chapter over his now 2 centuries of service, and he his courage and tactics have earned the respect of his Company, fellow Legates and even the legendary Verroctor Morake, who leads the revered 7th Company. * 'Sunlord Quintus Darkblade -' As an elder member of the chapter, Quintus Darkblade commands much respect among his peers, especially his lower sunwraiths. He is an incredibly gifted and powerful psyker, able to destroy hordes with the power of his mind. He rarely takes to the field anymore, spending his time assisting the Dominum Custodem and tending to the chapter's greatest relics. * 'Raduriel Hestova -' The First Primaris Marine to reach the rank of Legate, Raduriel is respected among his peers for his achievements, but has a lot to prove as a Primaris. Wielding a master-crafted stalker bolt rifle along with a power sword, he is a righteous warrior and an unrelenting commander. * 'Aelius Direblade - '''Currently one of two Hammer Guard veterans serving their vigil in the Deathwatch, Aelius aids in the destruction and suppression of the Xenos in the Caligari Sector, satisfying his desire to purge the galaxy of the plague of the alien. Chapter Fleet Hammer of Gabarlos After the fall of their homeworld and the loss of their Fortress Monastery, the Hammer Guard were given a new Fortress Monastery in the form of the Chapter Barque, the ''Hammer of Gabarlos, named in honor of their homeworld. Within this immensely large vessel lies the heart of the Chapter, rebuilt to serve all the same functions as the Fortress Monastery the chapter once called home. Battle Barges * ''Ferrum Redemptricis ''-''' 1st Company Flagship * Vindicta Solis'' -''' 7th Company Flagship * ''Obstinatus Custos ''-'' 3rd Company Flagship * 'Custodi Inanis ''-' 4th Company Flagship * F'idei Impenetrabilia' -' 5th Company Flagship 15 Strike Cruisers, including * Malleus Concussus ''-''' 6th Company Flagship * ''Gabarlos' Vindicta ''- '''8th Company Flagship * ''Eudoxius' Custos'' - 2nd Company Flagship * ''Ultorius Malleus'' - 9th Company Flagship * ''Solis Castellum'' - 10th Company Flagship * ''Semita Redemptio * Sanctus Malleus 20 Escort Craft Chapter Relics * The Redeemer -''' The ancient Thunder Hammer of the great Augustus Eudoxius is the most precious relic of the Hammer Guard. It's end still crackles, and the crack that developed in the Hammer's head during the great Dominum Custodem's final battle against Kale'malum is still there, carefully preserved. Each Dominum Custodem has the right to mark his heraldry on the hammer after he is elected. * ''The Book of Redemption'' -''' The Book of Redemption holds the names, campaigns, and glories of every battle brother who has fallen in the chapter's service. The chapter holds this ancient tome in the highest regard, believing that once the pages run out, after the final battle-brother has had his name noted down, the chapter will be redeemed of their sins. It is located at the end of the Magna Praetorium, and may only be touched by the Sunlord and Dominum Custodem. The weathered tome is also a key on their path to redemption, the O''riginem Fabula'' revealing that once the thinning pages were filled with the honors of the fallen, the chapter would have proven themselves and redeemed them of their progenitor's shame. * Originem Fabula -''' The records found in the Anvil's Vault, these documents provided the Chapter with the knowledge of the origins, and divulged the requirements the chapter has been unknowingly accomplishing to redeem themselves. It is a treasured relic that is locked away in the Librarium, only the Dominum Custodem knowling of it's location. * ''The Armor of Guardian''s -''' An ancient set of Tartaros Tactical Dreadnought Armor, The Armor of Guardians was recovered in the chapter's early days, and it's origins have been lost along with the rest of the chapter's young years. It is worn only by the Dominum Custodems who lead the chapter, and it is seen as a great honor to even wear the set. It comes with a wrist mounted storm bolter on the left arm. * Kravseri -''' A Heavy Bolter gifted to the Hammer Guard by the Novus Krakens following the conclusion of the Drendix Crusade. True to the spirit of the Novus Krakens, the weapon's machine-spirit appears to only be satisfied if Kraken Bolter Rounds are the ammunition loaded into its chamber, and refuses to work properly with other ammunition types. Nevertheless, its destructive power is unquestionably great, able to tear through armor with ease. The weapon is gifted to the Paladin-Ballistarius veteran Caius Kantonus, a veteran known for his legendary aim and reputation of holding positions against all odds. * ''Solis Flagro'' -''' Found among the ancient weapons and lost relics in the Vault of Gabarlos, this ancient weapon is one of the few Ryza "Sunspite" pattern plasma pistols still in existence. The ancient weapon, after being deemed untainted and still operational, was given to Legate Zadkiel Ferrios, who has been it's caretaker and user since. Chapter Beliefs & Behavior Burdened by the belief that their ancestors committed crimes against the Emperor, the Hammer Guard fight to seek redemption in the eyes of the Imperium. Believing they can only bring their chapter redemption by dying in service to the Imperium, the chapter has begun to revere the dead as the most honored among them, having found their redemption. To celebrate their dead, the Hammer Guard often scrimshaw the bones of their dead, carving the honors of the fallen brother into his own bones. They also see dreadnoughts as the most gifted among them, seeing them as Astartes who have found their redemption and been granted with a second chance to serve as walking tanks, redeeming the chapter even after they have fallen. The Hammer Guard are naturally stoic, not showing any emotion, if they feel any at all. Combined with their need for redemption, they become dutiful warriors, taking on any task assigned to them, at all costs. They refuse to give up defenses unless tactically necessary, and even then reluctantly. Affinity to Stars The Hammer Guard have long shared a belief with the forgotten inhabitants of Gabarlos, revolving around the stars. The inhabitants of Gabarlos saw the stars as the messengers and beacons of the Emperor, and that the constellations in the night sky were messages and signs from the Emperor, or guiding points for their travels. The Hammer Guard, once solely recruiting from the feral tribes of Gabarlos, began to adopt this belief. They learned to see the stars and constellations as beacons of the Emperor's realm, and believed they helped guide the chapter through his realm from battle to battle, and to some they were even parts of the Emperor's soul, with Sol being his spirit so that he could bring his light to the galaxy as the greatest of the stars. Even after Gabarlos fell, the Chapter still sees the stars as beacons, guiding them on the path to redemption and their individual destinies, and reflect this with their warcry: "May the stars guide my path!" Relations Allies Novus Krakens The Novus Krakens are a formidable chapter of unknown origin that has multiple times earned the Hammer Guard's respect. The two Chapters, both sharing the shame of having heretical kin, and when called upon by the Krakens, the Hammer Guard will deploy whatever force they can muster, willing to die alongside the chapter who knows of their pain, for in them they see a path to redemption. Solar Wardens The aggressive and unyielding sons of the Hammer Guard, the Solar Wardens not only compliment the Hammer Guard's heavy weaponry and armor with their strength in close quarters, but share the same desire for redemption, and the death of their wayward brothers. The two have fought side-by-side on more than one occasion, and with the Solar Warden's sudden loss of strength the Hammer Guard are, now more than ever, willing to fight in support of their successors. 8th Costellian Known as the "Raiders", the 8th Costellian have proven themselves able-bodied warriors in the eyes of the chapter, who witnessed their courage and willing to sacrifice themselves for the Emperor firsthand, multiple times. The Light Infantry Regiment has proven their worth both on the front line, where they fight as hard as line infantry with nowhere near the level of protection, and as scouts and snipers, where their harsh upbringings have turned them into hunters, becoming their foe's worst nightmare. Enemies Forsaken Hammers The traitorous members of the Hammer Guard and Solar Wardens who turned to the service of the Dark Gods, the Forsaken Hammers have tried multiple times to destroy their loyalist kin, nearly succeeding during the Days of Binding. Now, reduced to near-extinct levels, the Forsaken scheme and plot their revenge within the Maelstrom, and only the Dark Gods, laughing in their horror realms, know of their plans. Kale'malum A vile Greater Daemon of Khorne, Kale'malum has repeatedly brought death and ruin to the Hammer Guard, each time leading armies of lesser Daemons and Chaos Space Marines to complete the goals set forth by the Blood God on his Skull Throne. Kale'malum is hated by the chapter to such an extent that reports of his return prompt an immediate multi-company response from the Hammer Guard, a fact that he relishes as he turns his rage upon those who banished him on Caedem once more. Jacob Orlafax An Inquisitor of some renown, Jacob Orlafax has been tasked with monitoring the Hammer Guard's behavior for signs of chapter-wide heresy, an assignment passed from inquisitor to inquisitor, each new monitor being an Acolyte of the previous monitor. With the recent happenings within the Chapter, Orlafax, who is a devoted puritan, has been pushed to the very edge, and nearly gone to his superiors to ask permission to investigate the chapter officially, or go even further. Knowing he's watching, and rightfully so, the Hammer Guard strive to prove themselves pure and loyal. Notable Quotes Feel Free to add your own By the Hammer Guard Feel Free to add your own About the Hammer Guard Gallery Hammer_Guard_Chapter_Master.png|Ezekiel Kyradexus, Chapter Master of the Hammer Guard. File:Legate_Azriel.png|Azrael Cybus, Legate of the 3rd Company. Hammer Guard_Assault.png|Hammer Guard Alaris Marine of the 8th Close Support Company. Hammer_Guard_Devastator.png|Hammer Guard Evocatus Marine of the 9th Fire Support Company, 4th squad Hammer_Guard_Primaris.png|Hammer Guard Primaris Marine of the 6th Battleline Company, 4th squad Category:Fleet-Based Chapters Category:Free Use Category:Imperial Fists Successors Category:Imperium Category:Space Marine Chapters Category:Space Marines Category:Unknown Founding